Forever Human
by CoffeespazzumUSA
Summary: This comes after the 21'st episode of Supernatural where Castiel is now human. Castiel and Dean both realize just how much they love each other, and show it, with one last night of love before they go to face Lucifer.


Spoilers: If you are not updated with Supernatural, there are some spoilers.

Subject: Forever Human

The sound of the rain could be heard from the echoes it made off of Bobby's roof. Castiel was sitting back in a chair, staring blankly out the foggy glass as he subconsciously picked at a scab on his arm.  
"Stop picking at that," Dean said from the desk as he took another gulp of his beer. Castiel stopped and looked up at him, then to his arm. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Dean could then hear Bobby's footsteps. For as long as the demon Crowley had Bobby's soul in his pocket, Bobby was free to walk again and he seemed to have more 'Kick in his step.'

Dean leaned back in his chair as Bobby walked in from taking a long stroll in his yard.

"Going to bed," Bobby said quietly. Dean looked up to him, "Sammy already asleep?" he asked. Bobby nodded, "Out like a light."

Dean nodded and Bobby left to go to his room. Castiel watched Bobby leave, then his eyes wandered to Dean who was already looking at him.

"What's up?" A small smile lifted on Dean's face once Castiel's blue eyes landed on his. Castiel didn't respond to Dean's question. He just simply stared at Dean with a longing expression. The silence was kind of awkward. Dean sighed and looked down to see that Castiel was picking at his scab again and it was starting to bleed. "You're picking at the scab again!"

Castiel looked down, "I guess I was." He said as a small amount of red blood trickled out of the opened wound.

Dean chuckled and got up from his chair. "You're just like a kid sometimes I swear." Dean grabbed a towel that was in his back pocket and wiped away the small droplet of blood that was accumulating. As Dean wiped it clean, Castiel couldn't resist looking up at him. "There," Dean said with a smile, "all better." Dean threw the towel on the desk and leaned up against it, his arms and legs crossed. It was weird for Dean to see Cass so vulnerable like this. I mean, by now, all of Cass's wounds would have been healed but looking back at it, it gave Dean a sort of satisfaction in cleaning up Castiel's wounds.

Castiel suddenly felt warmer inside as he looked at Dean and he found that he couldn't look away from Dean's emerald stare. Throughout the time that Castiel has been with or near Dean, he has always felt confusion about him and what he felt himself. But now that Castiel was stuck inside his vessel until he dies, realization flooded through him. He didn't feel confused anymore. Now he knew what he wanted and what he desired.

Dean stared back at Castiel and he could tell that something was going on inside that crazy man. Cass's eyes suddenly sharpened and became a deep cobalt blue that it almost boggled Dean's mind.

Dean then suddenly smiled sweetly at Castiel, something you don't see often and Dean didn't really even realize it himself until he saw the blush that emerged from Cass's cheeks. Now this was another thing Castiel hasn't ever really done. Blush. His cheeks turned into a hushed pink that spread like wildfire on his face. A shock of emotion then fluttered through Castiel's body, it embarrassed and shocked him so much that he quickly looked away.

"Wow," Dean whistled, "you really are human now, aren't you?"

Castiel heavily swallowed, "I'm not so proud of it," he answered with a deeper voice than usual.

Dean could see that Castiel was uncomfortable. This whole 'being human' business was new to him, even if he did ease into it.

He was showing more emotion then ever before, especially when compared with the blank, confused stare he usually gave dean. He was blushing, his breathing was labored and Dean could practically hear his hammering heart from across the room.

Castiel looked back to Dean as he pulled a chair over and sat face to face with Castiel and Cas quickly looked the other way, which also amused Dean to say the least.

"Cass," Dean said in a somewhat high pitched voice, just to get his attention. "Come on, look at me," Dean almost pleaded. He wanted to see the emotion and expressions on Castiel's face.

Castiel's breathing grew even stronger as the beat of his heart grew more intense. Dean was so close to him that Cass could smell the sweet aroma that lifted from Dean's pores and it made Cass a little lightheaded.

Dean got tired of waiting.

"Cass, look at me," He demanded, and finally, Cass obeyed with the turn of his head. Cass's eyes were wide with embarrassment as the flush in his cheeks became redder. Castiel's mind was flooding with so much emotion that he didn't know how to control the monster that raised havoc in his mind.

But as soon as Dean's lips slowly touched Castiel's own, it seemed as if the monster had vanished, leaving only a clear feeling behind.

Love

Castiel's eyes immediately closed, a reaction that only a true human could have.

Cass's lips were warm, much warmer then the last time Dean had kissed him. However Castiel was still an angel the last time they kissed.

This, though, felt way more natural to Dean, and he loved it. He kissed Castiel again and again until the lust took over him and he couldn't stop. He was getting sort of a high from the way Castiel tasted. Dean's tongue explored Castiel's new mouth that seemed to be his own now.

Dean then remembered the future Cass he once met when Zack zapped him five years into the apocalypse. The stoned, erotic Cass that had sex with a bunch of women almost every night and he remembered that he told Cass never to change. Cass couldn't help but become human but Dean was going to make sure that he never got a hold of any drugs anytime soon, that was for sure.

Each kiss that each man gave had more emotion than the first.

Dean ran his hand through Castiel's velvet hair as Castiel reached around and held onto Dean. Their tongues intertwined within each other's mouths that seemed to never split apart.

Castiel then suddenly twitched with pain and Dean pulled away, "You okay?" he asked with urgency.

"Yeah, fine," Castiel said quickly, "Just pushed on a bruise."

Dean now realized that Castiel was like any of the men that lay under this house, (except Crowley of course, who liked to pop in every once in awhile). He was soft, and just as vulnerable as they were. Although Cass still had some 'angel' senses, he could get a bruise just as easily as Dean could. Dean needed to protect Cass now, just as he does Sam.

"Great," he thought, "another puppy to train."

Dean chuckled and looked down.

"You okay?" asked Castiel, "I assure you, I'm fine."

"No, no it's nothing." Dean smiled and caressed Castiel's soft jaw line. "I want you to know Cass, that nothing will ever harm you without it having to get through me first."

Cass was confused at first, but being in the state that he was right now, he realized what Dean had meant. And it gave him great comfort to know that Dean would protect him through thick and thin.

The two stared at each other for a minute, just soaking in the emotion and love that emitted from one another. "Come on, Cass." Dean jumped up from the chair and rushed over to the stairs as Castiel still sat there, confused.

Dean turned around, "Come on!" he demanded, gesturing towards the staircase. Cass obeyed and followed him up the staircase but they only got so far as Crowley's British accent could be heard from below.

"Where are you going boys?" He smiled up at them. The smile wasn't cold hearted or dark, but it did have some treachery to it.

"Well, we were, uh," Dean stammered looking back at the demon.

"What are you doing here, again?" asked Castiel, helping Dean out a little.

"Just checking in, making sure you were all asleep. Tomorrow's a big day for you all, and it's not every day you get a good night's sleep." Crowley now had an amused smile plastered on his face and Dean knew that he was just fucking with them.

"Okay you had your fun, you can go now." 

"Oh come on, Dean. Don't be like that."

Dean rolled his eyes and waited for him to leave and before he did, Crowley said,  
"Your secret is safe with me." He winked, then vanished.

"What secret?" Castiel asked, looking up at Dean.

Dean sighed, "Just, come on."

They both quietly walked up the stairs and into the spare room that was at the end of the hallway.

Once Dean had led Cass to the room, Castiel then realized what Dean wanted to do.

"Oh… This secret." Cass took a deep breath as he looked around the room.

"Yeah, THIS secret." Dean jumped onto the bed, lied down and put his hands on the back of his head, "So you are going to fuck me or what?"

Cass froze, embarrassed again. "Wh-what?"

Dean chuckled, "Come on, Cas. It's not like we haven't done it before."  
"I know. But this is-  
"Different?" Dean answered his question and Cass nodded. Dean smiled, "Yeah I know. But once it's over, you'll be glad we did."

There was a pause.

"I trust you, Dean." Cass inched closer to him and as he did, Dean sat up. Dean was transfixed on Castiel's expression. It was an expression of love, lust and happiness all tied into one and he was marveled at the expression this man was giving towards him.

Reactions set in as Cass took off his coat and sat on the bed in front of Dean. "Give me the night of my life." Castiel said and it gave a shot of emotion up Dean's spine. Dean grinned, "Oh believe me," he said, "I will."

…..

Like it? Leave a review!


End file.
